<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Om så skulle ske (podfic) by Elarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559624">Om så skulle ske (podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra'>Elarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sagaen om Isfolket | Legend of the Ice People Series - Margit Sandemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En sårad Tarjei hamnar i Gabrielshus. Där hittar han läkning för både kropp och själ, och mer därtill.<br/>Podfic, inläst av författaren. Fanfictionförfattaren, alltså.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Paladin/Cecilie Meiden, Alexander Paladin/Tarjei Lind av Isfolket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Om så skulle ske (podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443224">Om så skulle ske</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elarra/pseuds/Elarra">Elarra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jag läste in den här fanficen som en present till Sagan om Isfolket-podden, det är därför den börjar med "Hej, Anna och Dan!" och så vidare. Introt är kort, jag lovar.</p><p> </p><p>Säg gärna vad du tyckte, både om berättelsen och inläsningen!</p><p> </p><p>Ladda ner från Mediafire: <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/xr3zcdc01vwpcyv/Om_sa%25CC%258A_skulle_ske.mp3/file">Mp3, 90mb</a></p><p>Du kan också lyssna på Sagan om Isfolket-podden var som helst där poddar finns, den kommer som ett bonusavsnitt efter avsnitt 62.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>